where evil lurks
by devilslayer124
Summary: This story follows a group of warriors from another galaxy, another whole quadrant in the universe, as they fight to make their world a better place, and to show the world, that there are heroes that are not from earth. Rated T for ciolence, maybe some swearing.
1. The story begins

so, anyone who is reading this should know a couple things, first, I am still in need of more characters.

Second, you should know that right now I am still working on the main story, so this may be a little jumbled at times.

third, and finally, I will be introducing each character in his/her own chapter, than they will all come together after they've each had separate introductions. Some characters may have their introductions include a character who was previously introduced, and some characters will not be introduced until later in the story when I actually start getting on with the plot.

I would like to thank all those who wrote up a character for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt

* * *

Chapter one: Tale of Akashio.

_**Akashio's POV.**_

I looked around his small room, Prison was more like it. Ever since my home planet had been blown up, I had been taken as a prisoner. I was forced to kill, to fight, and to work for a leader whom I did not follow willingly. I was 12 when I saw his planet destroyed, I am now twice that age. I stood up quickly as a couple guards opened the sliding door that trapped me, "You need to come with us, the lea-" That was all the guard said as an energy blast killed the two men, much to my surprise. I was on his back from the explosion, my eyes barely open and my mind barely conscious, the remains of the guards scattered across my room. I saw many soldiers run past, I immediately recognized them as a group of rebel soldiers. The rebels thought I was dead, so they ran past my room, fighting more and more guards. after a few more moments, everything went black.

My eyes blinked open and all I saw was blood and gore. I screamed as I bolted out of the room, feeling sore, but mostly feeling okay, in the distance I could here fighting. "The rebels must have amassed a large force to do all this" I said to myself as I quickly removed my blood stained shirt with much disgust. I smirked and walked up to a dead guard "Oh yeah, today, I escape" I laughed and put on a guard uniform. I quickly turned and fled towards the escape pods, knowing they were my only hope. I ran straight down a hall, I turned left towards the escape pods and saw a single soldier left. I frowned, knowing I would have to take the guard out to escape. "You can't be here in a time of crisis like this!" The guard shouted at me, I responded simply by charging the man and giving him a single punch to the gut before he could react. I sighed inwardly and said, "I wish I did not need to do this, I really do dislike hurting people, I shall pray for you later if I have time." I quickly stepped into the pod, I saw dozens of rebels forces swarming around the now unconscious guard, seeing that I had no time, I entered random co-ordinates and hit 'GO'. My pod blasted off just as one soldier reached out to open the it. I sighed inwardly and began to pray.

**_Akashio's Journal_**

_date: Who knows!_

_It seems like it has been weeks since I left the planet, but I have no way of telling time, I am lucky the pod has such an advanced life support system, or I might have been toast. All I see out the window are planets and the occasional sun, I am starting to think I chose a destination in another galaxy, but there is no way to change course, I just have to wait it out. Anyways, I am feeling tired, this whole writing thing isn't helping my worrying, I think I am going to just go to sleep for the rest of the flight._

**_Akashio's POV._**

I sighed and put the journal down as I pulled a gas mask over my face so that I could just sleep for the long journey.

**_Akashio's Dream._**

I looked around, and I saw my home planet, I saw my mother and father, I laughed wholeheartedly as I ran towards them, hugging them both at the same time. "I missed you guys so much, how is this possible?" I ask them. My mother looks at me and my father pushes me away from the hug "YOU let us die" My mother says accusingly, and I can feel tears stream down my face, they don't feel warm or cold, I don't feel them at all, I simply know they are there. My father hit my in the gut and I staggered back "You should have saved us, but you were too weak!" He yelled. "I-it's not my fault" I mumbled, still crying. My mother was about to say something when a ki blast shot through her stomach, she fell to her knees and I saw the leader of the race that enslaved me "NOT AGAIN!" I shout, I am still crying heavily as I charge the man, only to be backhanded away before I can hit him, I see my father charge him and with one sweep of his arm, the leader has beheaded him. "YOU SON OF A BI***!" I scream and charge again, only to find a fist in my face, and the a foot in my gut, I see him walking towards me, and then everything goes black. When everything gains color again, I see my mother, holding me under water, drowning me. In the next nightmare, I am watching helplessly as my parents are consumed by the explosion that destroyed my planet.

**_Akashio's POV._**

I awoke with a gasp, my heart beating a hundred times a second, the nightmares had lasted almost a week, but in my head, it seemed like an eternity. I looked out the window and gasped as the window became surrounded by fire "we have entered orbit" I smile to myself. after a few moments, the ship has landed, I jump out and remove the guards clothes that I was still wearing, I toss them into the ship. I press the self destruct button on the ship, not wanting to be recognized as a member of that awful race. I also didn't want it being tracked to my location. I walked away from it as it exploded, leaving a nice sized crater in the ground that was already shaken by the landing. I smile "Free at last." I begin walking in a random direction with a bright smile on my face.

* * *

Author's note  
Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1, I sure enjoyed writing it!

Please review.


	2. The second intro

Okay, so I am back again, already haha, thanks for the reviews you guys, but please don't expect all the chapters to be posted as quickly

as this one was, I will probably need more time between posts once the real story starts, I don't need any more Characters, but

thank you to those who did post.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt

* * *

Chapter 2: Orokana Yūki's pride

**_Orokana Yūki's POV_**

I sigh slightly from boredom as I eat my now cooked bird meat "There are no strong warriors in this forest" I sigh and look around at the trees, hoping something interesting would happen. I sigh again before hearing footsteps, I turn and find myself staring at a man with silver hair and red eyes "You've ran into some bad luck stranger" I laugh, "You have run into Orokana Yūki, and this is one fight you wont walk away from unscathed" I smirk. the man looks at me, clearly not from around here. "I SAID FIGHT ME" I Yell at the man, 'Poor thing, he doesn't even have spikes' I smirk to myself. "Why are you shirtless?" The man asks. I growl "Shirts get in the way when I fight, they're useless" the man nods "I am Akashio" He introduces. I sigh "SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME" I charge at him, throwing a punch at his face, grinning widely as I do, loving the thrill of battle. My fist lands, hitting him backwards, sending him flying, before he can get up, I am upon him again, I knee him in the face as he gets to his knees in an attempt to stand, making him fall on his back. "You're so weak" I sigh. My eyes open in shock when he starts laughing, he stands up and wipes some blood from his lip "You want a fight huh, come and get it" He smirks. I grin and send a punch for his face, he easily moves his head to the side to dodge, but my left foot sweeps at his legs, and this he wasn't expecting. he frowns and hastily jumps to dodge, I smirk, knowing he can't dodge while in the air, so I jump after him and slam my fist into his gut, winding him, he is keeled over, so I bring my knee up to meet his face, sending him flying back. "Is this the best you've got? what a lousy spar" I sigh, running a hand through my spiky teal hair. I look up and find him charging at me, 'SHIT, NO TIME TO BLOCK' I think to myself as I jump straight into the air to dodge his charge, but he seems to anticipate this, as he follows me, I frown "TAKE THIS" I shout and throw some weak ki balls at him in hopes to distract him. It works, he looks away and covers his face with his arms, the ki balls creating a ball of smoke, when he shoots out of the smoke, I kick him right in the jaw, sending him flying back to the ground. I laugh as I land back down "Nice try there buddy" I smirk, and notice he is unconscious, I sigh, but a smile across my face, I lay on my back and slowly let my eyelids fall, and I fall asleep.

I wake up early morning and look over at the man from yesterday, he is still unconscious, so I go out hunting, after awhile, I find a few animals which I kill, I drag the corpses back to where the fire is still going from last night, I throw more wood on the fire and then start cooking the meat, planning on making enough for the both of us. after a little while of cooking, Akashio wakes up, he looks over at me, and then at the meat "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yells, backing away, a couple tears run down his face "Stop that, why would you kill an innocent animal?" He shouts, and then starts making weird motions with his hands. "Why is it so bad? What are you doing?" I ask. "Because you shouldn't kill animals, and I am praying" He says. I roll my eyes and start eating anyways.

After about fifteen minutes, I am done eating, and Akashio is done praying. "So what is this planet called anyways?" He asks. "You're not from here?" I ask back, he just nods, so I continue by saying, "this is planet Karlad, and you should know that we Karladians enjoy fighting, so... if you don't want to fight, stay away from most natives" I laugh, he nods in return, not saying much. "Everything okay?" I ask, he just nods. I sigh. "I am goinhg to go pick some berries" He says and walks off, leaving me alone

"so, you got any family?" I ask him when he returns, he shakes his head to say no "I don't have any family either" I confide, "My parents and older brother were all murdered years ago, although I suppose it was their fault for getting into a fight they had no hope of winning" 'that sounds like something I would do' I think to myself and sigh under my breath. "That sounds saddening" He says. I would never say it to one of my race, they would simply laugh and call me weak, as was the Karladian way, but knowing he is an off world-er, I confide, "I miss them". We hear loud laughter, and we both turn, what we see next, is a long purple blade...

* * *

Woot, Sorry that it is a little short, most chapters will be longer, just not a lot to write on this character

DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFF HANGERS?!

Please leave me a review or something :D

Please follow and fav my story 3

See you next chapter!


End file.
